


Returning the Ring

by tlc1712



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Goodbyes, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlc1712/pseuds/tlc1712
Summary: Years after the Fifth Blight has been defeated in Ferelden, an unexpected visitor arrives at Redcliffe Castle in the middle of the night.





	Returning the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written years ago and recently dug out and polished as much as possible. I'm not a native speaker, so please be kind regarding typos and grammatical errors.

The Warden arrived after midnight, under the cover of heavy clouds brewing before the waxing moon, unnoticed by the guards patrolling Redcliffe village and the castle proper. With the secret passage still open to her, it was an easy task to get into the castle itself without anyone being the wiser, even without falling back on her talent for infiltration.

It was eerily quiet, except for maybe the occasional watchman or servant passing by, though there were few of both, considering the hour. She minded her steps, made sure to stick to the shadows and avoid loud noises, and found her way to the kitchens easily enough.

The elven maid who greeted her at the kitchen door had been informed of her visit weeks beforehand, to make sure that the only staff active in this night was favorably inclined towards her and knew enough of what she had come for to carefully prepare the situation as instructed and ensure that nobody would interfere.

They exchanged a few pleasantries, made some small talk and jests while waiting for the plan to come to fruition, and warmed themselves with a cup of hot tea as thunder rolled outside and told of the coming storm. Barely half an hour had passed when a servant boy knocked, fast twice, slow thrice, then fast twice again, and the maid left her to her devices.

Now it was only a matter of minutes.

Humming softly to herself, the Warden set down her empty cup and gathered the ingredients that she would need shortly. Cinnamon, honey, some milk, a few clean cups, and a pot of water set to boil on the hearth. She was busy looking for a spoon when steps came down the hall, steps unlike those of the watchmen and servants – these were heavier, at a leisurely pace, and she knew just who was coming along to fetch a hot cup of milk. What she hadn't expected was the whining and chattering accompanying the steps.

She was thrown a curve here, but thought quickly and decided to proceed as planned, turning her back on the door and starting to spoon honey into the cups. Just as she grabbed the cinnamon and began adding it on top of the honey, the door opened. She didn't turn around.

There was an abrupt silence after the creaking of wood, followed by more whining – a child's low wailing, to be precise, complaints and demands and confusion. The child seemed to struggle, then her feet hit the floor, stomping over to the stranger near the hearth, and she pulled on her leather armor. A voice, curious and commanding, asked: “Who are you, lady?”

The Warden finished the last cup with a pinch of cinnamon before turning to her visitors, squatting down next to the child and smiling warmly. “I'm your fairy godmother, little Elissa, and it's so nice to finally meet you in person. Do you want to help me cook?” She looked over to the man standing in the doorway, stock-still like a statue, then back at the little girl, and winked. In a mock whisper, she added: “Your father doesn't believe in fairies, so he's a bit confused right now, but you do, don't you? You remember all the pretty presents I sent you and all the stories about me, right?”

Elissa, too, seemed confused for a second, then her face lit up in delight. She squealed happily and practically jumped the woman in front of her, hugging her tightly and blabbering about how much she liked her last gift, a toy sword and shield. After a moment, she let go and began to demonstrate with gestures how she had defeated an archdemon in furious battle with these weapons, then she stopped and thought for a bit. “Help you cook?”, she questioned and looked to the pot that was now boiling on the hearth, next to the cups. “Alright! I want up!”

With a chuckle, the Warden scooped her up into her arms and lifted her so she could look into the cups that were lined up next to the hearth. “There's honey and cinnamon in there”, she explained and then pointed to the boiling pot. “Now we add hot water and stir really, really well, and then we put some milk in there. You'll like it, I promise, and it will be good for your stomach ache.” With the child sitting on her hip, she turned around halfway and motioned for Teagan. “Help us with the water, would you? Fill them halfway up and we'll handle the stirring, won't we, Elissa?”

After some furious nodding from Elissa had confirmed that statement, Teagan seemed finally able to tear himself away from the woman's face. He walked over to them and did as he was instructed, moving like somebody who was in a trance. The first words he spoke, as Elissa was busy stirring the mixture in the mugs with the concentration that only a child could muster, were: “How did you get inside the castle?”

With a laugh, the Warden held up her right hand in his direction. A heavy, golden ring on her ring finger caught the flickering light of the room, though it seemed to be a bit too big for her hand. “You never asked for it to be returned, Teagan”, she said with a smile that lasted only a few seconds before turning into a wistful look. She quickly turned to the child in her arms. “Did you stir really, really well?”

“Yes, I did!” Elissa pouted and stuck the spoon into her mouth to taste the mixture, but then made a disgusted face. “You promised it would taste well, but this is awful!”, she complained and stuck out her tongue, obviously not satisfied with the result of her work.

The Warden reached for the bottle of milk with her free hand, but Teagan caught her wrist before she could touch it. “Elissa”, he said softly and tried to catch her eyes. A blend of bewilderment and understanding was written on his face.

At the mention of what she thought was her name, the child looked over to her father and pouted. “I didn't do anything!” Then her eyes widened in surprise as she understood whom he had addressed, and she looked back and forth between the two adults. “Ooh, your name is also Elissa? Why did you never tell me in your letters?”

With a quick motion, the Warden shook off the Arl's grasp and grabbed the milk, pouring it into the cups until they were topped off. “Yes, we have the same name”, she said to the child with a forced smile. “You have to stir now, too, and then it's finished for you to taste. Why don't you see if it's better now?”

Teagan sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before leaning against the table next to the hearth. He seemed older, somehow, and kept watching his daughter as she stirred the liquid once again, apparently deep in thought.

Meanwhile, the Warden joked and laughed with Elissa, talking about the girl's favorite story – a tale of the Grey Wardens, with griffons in it, of course – while she stirred all mugs dutifully before declaring the drink finished. She lowered the child to the ground again, who took one of the mugs to her father and presented it proudly, as if she had made it all by herself, before sitting down on a chair with a cup of her own.

Teagan accepted the cup with a small smile before joining the Warden at the hearth. “Why are you here, Elissa?”, he asked quietly, fully aware of the fact that his daughter was listening intensely and curiously. “And I want the truth. You wouldn't take such pains to come here unseen without good cause.”

The Warden didn't look up at first, her face bent over the hot drink in her hands, and she took time to take a sip before answering his question. “I'll tell you, but only after you bring the little one to bed”, she whispered back, just loud enough for him to hear, then she turned to Elissa with a louder voice: “And? What is your judgement, little lady? Did we make something tasty?”

The girl seemed disappointed that she hadn't heard her words, but she sat up straight and drained her cup before giving her answer. “I like it!”, she said earnestly and nodded. “You must tell Father how to make this. It's very tasty.” She put the mug down on the table and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Even excitement and curiosity couldn't keep her awake at this hour, apparently.

The Arl finished his cup as well and scooped his daughter up into his arms. “I promise to ask for the recipe, but it's time for you to go to back to bed.” He cut off the complaining that ensued right away and firmly shook his head. “No, you are obviously tired. We agreed before coming down that you would have a cup of milk and then go to bed without fuss, didn't we? And you know what I told you about honoring your promises.” He looked back at the Warden, silently telling her not to vanish while he was gone.

“Goodbye, little Elissa”, the woman said with a smile and waved. “It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll come back again some day.” She watched the two march off and took a moment to breathe deeply, drank her own mug of hot milk, and afterwards put the empty mugs away for the servants to clean in the morning. Then she sat down with a quill and paper, putting the recipe down as demanded, and waited for Teagan to return.

It took him longer than she would have thought, and when he returned, his clothing was a bit ruffled. Apparently, Elissa had not wanted to go to sleep without a struggle. He closed the door to the kitchen and sat down next to her with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes. “Maker, she is going to be bothering me about this for weeks. Whatever you put into this drink, at least it made her sleepy.” He took a look at the parchment on the table, skimming it over before nodding and turning back to his companion. His expression softened, and he was quiet for a moment before asking again: “So, why are you really here? If you just wanted to visit, you wouldn't have come in the middle of the night.”

The Warden played with his signet ring for a moment, sliding it off her finger and looking at it in the flickering light of the fire. “I have come to say goodbye”, she said finally. Silence hung heavily between them for a few seconds. “Teagan, how much do you know about what Grey Wardens do when they grow old?”

He looked confused, distracted by the light reflecting off the ring that she fidgeted with. “What do you mean, saying goodbye? Where are you going?” He peered at her face, paling at the serious expression he saw written on it. “Wait, this has something to do with the Wardens? I can't say I know what you're getting at. You'll have to explain, if you can.”

She sighed, putting the ring back on and finally looking up to him. “It's a secret, so I can't tell you much, but … this is very likely the last time I'll see you. I'm going to Orzammar... to the Deep Roads.” Elissa bit her lip. There were more words stuck in her throat, but she couldn't get them out, and instead ran a hand through her dirty-blonde hair.

It took a moment for Teagan to realize what she was saying. He opened his mouth, closed it again, then he shook his head. “But … what about Alistair? Is he-?”

The Warden nodded. “Yes, he is leaving as well.” She hesitated, looked away. “He doesn't know I'm here”, she admitted. “I told him I wanted to make a detour to visit Fergus and asked him to meet me in the Frostback Mountains.” Her brown eyes met his blue ones, then darted away quickly. “How is Kaitlyn?”

As the silence stretched on between them, Teagan shook his head and leaned on the table with his arms. “She has a bit of a cold, I think. She's been tired and weak for the past few days, and I wouldn't know why else.” He stopped and looked at his companion inquisitively. “Unless...”

Elissa's cheeks reddened ever so slightly, yet she only smiled faintly. “Yes, I asked one of the maids to put a mild nightcap into her tea for the past few days.” Before he could protest, she held up her hands. “Don't. It's harmless. I just wanted to make sure that she didn't see me tonight. You had to be the one to come downstairs for your daughter's upset stomach, not her.”

“Maker's breath”, he said and shook his head once more. “You have planned this carefully, haven't you?” He studied her for a while, apparently thinking hard. “How many other things have you had a hand in, I wonder. Indulge me.”

She merely scoffed at his demand, putting an elbow onto the table and resting her head in her hand. “Teagan, please. I was everywhere in Ferelden during the Blight, and people all over are only too happy to do me a favor or two.” The Warden's tone softened, as did her face. “Is it so bad that I have been looking out for you? If it is any consolation, you're by no means the only one for whom I have stacked the hands of fate favorably.”

He looked like he wanted to protest, to argue with her, and already opened his mouth to answer before he changed his mind. “I guess I have a hundred little things to thank you for, then. But why are you here when you are supposed to be in Highever with your brother?”

Elissa looked as if he had slapped her. She fought with herself for a moment, against the urge to cry or to punch him, and took a deep breath. “Do I really have to spell it out for you, Teagan?” Once more she held up her right hand on which she wore his signet ring and waved it in front of his face. “You are tired, I know, yet this is beyond willful ignorance.”

The Arl merely caught her hand and put it back down, seemingly uncomfortable in his own skin. “That is hardly appropriate, Elissa.” He quickly let go of her and squirmed in his chair. “What about Alistair?”

Now it was her turn to rub her eyes with a heavy sigh. “Alistair is a good man, I know, I know. He has no idea.” She rested her face in her hands and was quiet for a long time. “We both know our time has come, yet he is half a year ahead of me. He's going to die first, Teagan, I can't help but feel it.” Her voice broke and she choked on the words still stuck in her throat.

Teagan sat quiet beside her for a time, then he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, wordless. He seemed not to know what to say, yet he also seemed aware that there was more that she had yet to tell him, so he waited.

She took a deep breath, fought back the tears and cleared her throat. “Is it so wrong that I want to see you one last time? To know that you are happy and that my work paid off? You don't know how it is in the Deep Roads, and if – when I'm alone down there, I need something else to keep me going.” Elissa sat up and finally slid the signet ring off her finger. She put it down on the recipe. “As I said, I have come to say goodbye, nothing more.”

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the fire crackle behind them and to the sounds of the storm raging outside, which howled around the castle and sent eerie noises through the hallway leading to the kitchen. Rain crashed against the walls, a steady pitter-patter, so far away and unreal in the warmth of the room.

“You could stay until the storm subsides”, Teagan offered half-heartedly, as if he already knew that she wouldn't accept. “You'll get sick if you travel in this weather … and little Elissa would be overjoyed to see you again in the morning.” His voice betrayed a hope that didn't reach his eyes, which looked her over as he finally drew back his hand from her shoulder.

The Warden, however, merely shook her head. “I can't outrun fate. Believe me, I have tried.” She took off her left bracer and showed him the inside of her arm. The veins stood out, inky black lines on her creamy skin, still thin yet visibly corrupted. “My time is running out. In peace, vigilance. In war, victory.” She paused and put the bracer back on. “In death, sacrifice.”

Horror-stricken and taken aback, Teagan gasped. He had to tear his eyes away from the corruption written on her arm. “So this is what you meant when you said your time has come”, he muttered slowly. “And there is nothing that can be done about it?”

With a sad smile, Elissa took a pair of gloves out of her pack and put them on, as if getting ready to leave. “No, there isn't. As I said, I can't outrun my fate. It's worse for Alistair.” Her gaze trailed over to the fire. “It's already starting to affect him. His reflexes are slowing ever so subtly. It's not too noticeable yet, but it will mean his death against the darkspawn. As it will be for me, eventually.” She stood up.

Teagan followed suit, though there was hesitation written on his features. “I'm sorry.” He reached out to her, put a hand on her arm. “For what it's worth, thank you for … everything, I guess.” A moment of silence passed between them, then he drew back his hand.

“Don't tell anybody. You're not supposed to know about this little detail.” Thunder rumbled through the castle like the voice of a giant as the Warden pulled a cowl over her head, leaving her face in the shadows. “And find someone else for little Elissa to idolize. As much as I would love to, I can't exactly recommend letting her follow in my footsteps.” She picked up her pack, slung it over her shoulder and hesitated.

He took his signet ring before turning back to the Warden and smiling faintly. “It seems foolhardy to say, but may the Maker watch over you, my friend.” Teagan was silent for a moment. “You know I'm not one to believe in miracles, but even I find it hard to believe that you can't find a way out of this, somehow.”

She chuckled wistfully. “May he watch over you and yours, Arl Teagan, now that I can't.” She put a gloved hand on his cheek, smiled in the shadows of her cowl, then she turned around and walked over to the door. With her hand already on the handle, she stopped for a last time. “Be safe.”

Teagan nodded and took a step in her direction, his mouth open to form words he didn't know, but she was already gone, swallowed by the darkness.

 


End file.
